


Balenciaga

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Fights, Foe Yay, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Short One Shot, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “This is why I have no interest in broken toys.”
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 8





	Balenciaga

Chrollo could still feel the hot blood trickling through his fingers, sticky, cascading, and smelling rancid. He took a breath, only for his chest to feel it were to burst. He heard a familiar chuckle. His teeth grit.

Hisoka knelt before him, his eyes wild, a satisfied grin painting his features. He reached out a hand and stroked Chrollo's chin, smearing red upon the Spider's face.

"You see, Chrollo, this is why I have no interest in broken toys."

Chrollo didn't look away from Hisoka, the magician's low voice weaving through his very being. He couldn't, even with his body threatening to collapse at any moment.

"When I'm done with them, they can _never_ be put back together."

There was no space between them now, and Chrollo's lungs rattled in his chest. Hisoka chuckled lowly, still smiling in triumph.

"Which is why I'm going to take as much time as I have with you."

Agony overwhelmed the Spider, he gasped, and froze.

The magician's lips brushed against his.

"You belong to me now, Chrollo."

Hisoka pressed her mouth to Chrollo's, tightening the kiss, as it intensified, through both pain and pleasure.

_I always have_ , Chrollo thought, raising his hand, grasping onto Hisoka's shoulder, never letting go.


End file.
